Stinky Friends
| producer = Deborah Forte | production = Scholastic | music = Josh Mancell Mark Mothersbaugh | director = John Over | photographer = | guests = John Ritter as Clifford (voice) Grey Griffin as Emily Elizabeth Howard / Soccer Team Announcer / Ad Announcer (voice) (as Grey DeLisle) Kel Mitchell as T-Bone (voice) Cree Summer às Cleo | season_article = Clifford the Big Red Dog(Season 2) | episode_list = List of Clifford the Big Red Dog episodes | prev = Jetta's Project | next = He's Wonderful Mr. Bleakman }} Summary Clifford can't resist going into a field to play - even after Emily Elizabeth tells him he's not allowed. He and his friends soon learn that rules are there for a reason and it's a good idea to follow them! Plot Charley and Emily Elizabeth have found an interesting patch of bushes. Among others, there's one shaped like a rhinoceros. They think they're pretty neat and go inside to get a closer look. Then, Emily Elizabeth sees a sign: a person with a no symbol on it. They realize that means they have to keep out and they tell Clifford too. They tell Clifford they're not sure why, but they know that sign means that they're not supposed to be there. Later, Clifford meets up with Cleo and T-Bone. He leads them to the bushes to show them. They have fun, playing around pretending to be different animals, or each other. Then, Clifford remembers that they're not supposed to go inside the patch. He shows everyone the sign. But Cleo points out that the sign has a human on it. That just means that humans aren't supposed to be there. It doesn't say anything about dogs. Clifford's reluctant at first, but finally gives in and they have more fun, playing and rolling around. Finally, they leave. As they walk along, someone notices that something stinks. They try to figure out who it is and realize that it's all of them. There must have been something stinky in that patch they were in that got on them. They decide to keep going, thinking that maybe the smell isn't that bad and their humans won't notice. But as they walk along, people notice all right. The smell causes them to cover their noses, or faint. It's really bad, but Clifford's afraid to go to Emily Elizabeth because she said not to play in the patch. So the dogs try to find a way to get the smell off themselves without having to tell anyone. They first go down to the beach and roll in sand. But this doesn't get the smell off and also ruins the fun of everyone at the beach. They then try going for a dip in the water and then head for the docks. But they still stink. Finally, Charley and Emily Elizabeth find them. In fact, the entire village does. They're all teaming up to give them a bath. Emily Elizabeth tells Clifford that everyone makes mistakes, although that's probably one he'll never make again. Gallery Untitled 398849.jpg Untitled 398848.jpg Untitled 398847.jpg Untitled 398846.jpg Untitled 398845.jpg Untitled 398844.jpg Untitled 398843.jpg Untitled 398842.jpg Untitled 398841.jpg Untitled 398840.jpg Untitled 398839.jpg Untitled 398838.jpg Untitled 398837.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Episode list of Charley Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Episode List of T-Bone Category:Episode List of Cleo